Rotten Maizou
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Rotten Maizou (舞蔵) is the servant of the Tokugawa Family, and the lover of Suzuran. Background Maizou was a loyal servant to Tokugawa Sada Sada in his younger days. When Sada Sada used Suzuran in order to become a Shougun, Maizou would always go to Suzuran and wipe her tears everyday. Maizou had fallen in love with Suzuran but he knew that they couldn't be together due to their status. Maizou was order by Sada Sada to kill Suzuran but he could not kill the one that he loves. Instead, they exchanges promises to escape together on the full moon under the Sakura tree. However, Sada Sada found out about everything and had his arm cut off where he made a promise with Suzuran. Sada Sada threatens Maizou to support him as Shogun and if he goes or contact to Suzuran, he would kill both of them. Some years later, he took care both Shige Shige and Soyo. Upon Shige Shige finds out there's a double of him and realize that his uncle is actually a bad man, then secretly plans to leave bakufu to save his double, Maizou and the Oniwabanshuu childrens are secretly help him rescue his double and hide him in Oniwabanshuu's shadows, as he was replaced by his double while hiding, without Sada Sada knowing, and it's success. Appearance He is a old man with wrinkles and glasses. He had both arms in his younger age but was cut off by Sada Sada. Later he had his other arm cut off again by Sada Sada. Personality As a servant of the Shougunate, he is a loyal man to the Shougunate Family. He can also be very protective to Soyo. He is also quite masochistic as suggested when he suggested to Imai Nobume that instead of kicking the can in the game, he offered to be kicked instead. Relationships Family * Tokugawa Shige Shige: *'Soyo Hime:' Friends & Allies *'Sakata Gintoki': *'Kagura': *'Shimura Shinpachi': *'Tsukuyo': At first Tsukuyo wanted kill to the person who didn't keep his promise to Suruzan but after learning the full truth, she protected Maizou and helped reunited Suruzan and Maizou. Love Interest *'Suzuran': He had a promise with Suzuran, to runaway together at the full moon. Enemies *'Tokugawa Sada Sada': He served him and helped him get in his position of the Shogun. Sada Sada has put him great trust in him but their relationship ended when he found out that he was secretly meeting Suzuran. Because of this, Sada Sada cut off his left arm for disobeying his orders. He gave him an another chance if only he doesn't see Suzuran ever again. Acquaintance *'Sasaki Isaburo': *'Imai Nobume': Story Courtesan of a Nation Arc Maizou was first introuduced when Soyo and Kagura reunited each other. Inside the castle, Tsukuyo suggested to play Kick-the-can but Maizou suggest to be kick my Soyo and Nobume. He wanders off somewhere else to play along with Soyo, Kagura, Shinpachi, and Isaburo. After Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Nobume were framed and sent in a prison cell Maizou begged Tokugawa Shige Shige to release them only because they were te friends of Soyo-Hime. Tokugawa Sada Sada came and confronted him and tells him to commit seppuku to be with Suzuran in Hell. His body was later thrown in front of Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Nobume with his other arm cut off. Kagura and Shinpachi helps Maizou to be taken to Suzuran. With too many guards blocking the their way, Shinsengumi arrives along with Shige Shige and Soyo. Shige Shige left Soyo to be in his care. Maizou ran to Yoshiwara despite his weak body, he went to the place where the Sakura tree once was and was able to reunite with Suzuran. Shogun Assassination Arc Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Rakuyou Arc Silver Soul Arc Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human